


Knots

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, nothing but sweetness here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: You were bored and Bucky had long gorgeous hair. Braiding it seemed like the perfect solution.





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! Thanks for reading

“You have to be gentle,” Bucky said letting that last word out a bit more harshly than the rest. Suddenly he turned to look at you from his position on the floor with a betrayed look in his eyes. 

“You ever heard of a brush, Barnes?” you replied, not a look of betrayal in your eyes but one of annoyance at his constant complaining. “If you brushed your hair once in a while, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“We wouldn’t have this problem, if we had just gone out for a run like I suggested,” he snapped back. Another groan following his reply as his head was once again pulled back by your accidental pulling of his hair. 

You had thought it would be a good idea. With nothing to do, messing with Bucky’s hair seemed like a perfect option. He was sitting right beside you at the couch, anyway, so you had causally proposed it as you reminded him how much he liked when you played with his hair. Almost immediately he was on the floor, his back to you, as you put yourself in position to give him a new hairstyle. 

It had started off well. Your fingers glided though his hair and his eye lids had begun to become heavy. He was having trouble keeping his head up as the need for sleep become stronger. Your tender and gentle fingers, slowly and easily relaxing the super soldier at your feet. 

But then your fingers had entered troubled waters, as a certain section of his hair seemed to have been knotted up beyond belief. The place where his hair-tie usually rested had become a giant knot.

The complaining had begun almost immediately. No matter how gentle you tried to be, your fingers kept encountering knots and slowly you tried to untangle them. To Bucky, though, it seemed you weren’t being gentle enough as he constantly groaned and flinched. 

“I told you,” you finally replied to Bucky’s latest comment. “Wanda and Vis were on the track and I was not about to interrupt their time together.”

“They both fly, why do they even bother with running?”

“You know,” you laughed to yourself for a second, “I’d rather they stare into each other’s eyes at ground level than hundreds of feet in the air. Less painful in case they fall.”

“I’d rather you stopped this nonsense and we find somewhere else to run.”

“Shh. Would you stop fussing? You’re acting like I’m shooting you. I’m just trying to braid your hair.”

“Shooting me might be less painful,” he said with a serious tone, his hand shooting up to where your fingers were working on yet another piece of tangled hair. “I should know, I’ve been shot plenty of times.”

“Doesn’t really say much about your skills on the field if you’re constantly shot, does it?”

“Doesn’t say much about your braiding skills if they’re comparable to getting shot.”

“I should just leave your hair like this,” you thought aloud, actually contemplating doing just that. “Leave you to deal with this mess on your own because I just know that when you try to brush it out, you’ll be at my door asking me to help you.”

“Please,” he scoffed, again flinching as you tried to get your fingers out of his hair. “You and I both know you’re not leaving me like this. You love me too much.”

“Is that right?” you asked, the teasing tone in your voice unmissable. “Because I’m about ten seconds away from leaving you right here, as you are, knots and all, and crashing Wanda and Vis’ lovey-staring contest.”

“Is that a threat, doll?” he asked, turning his head to face you and you cursed yourself for staring too long at the beautiful shade of blue of his eyes. 

He knew you too well, you admitted to yourself, there was no way you could leave him like this. He might be able to get all the knots out on his own, but knowing him, he would just rush the brush through his hair without a care. 

“No,” you began, doing your best to sound convincing. “Just a fact.”

“So, in ten seconds you’ll be out of here and on your way to the track? Do I have that right?” he challenged. 

“Absolutely,” you replied, hoping he wouldn’t actually hold you to your words. 

“What if I ask nicely for you to stay?” he asked, his gaze softening as he came up to sit beside you again on the couch. “I’ll even throw in a little ‘darling’ at the end of my request.”

“I don’t know, Bucky,” you said already feeling yourself smiling at his words. “I’m a woman of my word and I very clearly sai-”

“Darling,” he cut you off. “Stay and help me with my hair? I know I said I would throw the ‘darling’ at the end, but I just can’t help myself.”

“You’ll stop fussing?”

“Only if you agree to dinner later tonight.”

“Then I’ll stay,” you laughed. “But you have to wear the braid to dinner.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he said before pressing a light kiss to your lips. “Were you really going to leave me alone with my messy hair?”

You couldn’t help the laugh that left you. Bucky Barnes couldn’t be more adorable if he tried. He sat waiting for your response, his eyes wide, innocently hoping you weren’t actually considering it. 

“Of course not, bub,” you smiled. “You’re a gigantic fuss, but I love you anyway. And your hair is too gorgeous to let you ruin it. So, come on, let’s make you pretty!”

With a chuckle, he returned to the floor, silently loving the fact that you had suggested braiding his hair instead of running.


End file.
